


Not That Innocent

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Pure  
Sacred  
Hallowed  
Clean  
Innocent

That’s what they all say  
About it

That’s how they all  
Describe it

That’s what they all  
Think of it

But is it true?

Crumpled sheets  
Situated under two bodies  
Looking  
Like one

Dress shirt   
Thrown across the room  
And laying  
In the corner

The light and pleasure  
Exploding in his head  
Making him scream  
So loud

Silky tie  
Binding his wrists   
To the bed frame  
Keeping him still

Soft pillows  
Supporting his head  
Arching back  
In ecstasy

Edges of his teeth  
Showing  
His mouth shaping  
Into a perfect “o”

All lights in the room  
Flickering  
When an angel  
Reaches his peak

Enormous wings  
Touching the ceiling  
Spreading around  
Taking all the space

Angel’s veins  
Glistening in the dark  
Making his body  
Glow

Fluffy feathers  
Tickling the hunter  
Making him smile  
Again

It seems   
That white is everything  
But holy   
After all


End file.
